The Stalker's MoonA Halloween Story
by Pixar
Summary: A strange man holds the key to Little Joe's future.


The Stalker's Moon...A Halloween Story

The man stood outside the school waiting for the children to be dismissed for the day, a cool wind was blowing as the autumn leaves flew through the air. He pulled his jacket tighter around his chest, trying to keep the cold at bay. The boy should be leaving soon.

He had noticed the child several weeks ago in town. The boy had been running along side a tall man with silver hair, chattering like a magpie. The man had nodded ever so often but he could tell the man had other matters on his mind. The child had deep green eyes and chestnut curly hair, small of build but the kind of boy with a hidden strength in his core.

The man couldn't help thinking, " _If that had been my son, I would have listened to him._ "

The bell rang and Joe ran down the steps of the school house. "Joe". The man liked that name it suited the young man. He had taken great pains to remain secret to the Cartwright family. "Joe!"

Little Joe looked at him with a big smile, the kind that would melt a heart of stone. "Yes?" He could see the boy was wanting to hurry to his horse but he had been well brought up, so he stopped when approached by an adult.

"Hello. My name is Douglas Manson. I just moved to Virginia City." The man felt ill at ease with the boy watching him so closely. Did the boy recognize him?

"Hi, I'm Little Joe Cartwright." Joe held out his hand to shake. The man gently took his hand shaking it up and down. It was a sturdy little hand, it had did it's share of work.

"JOE!" Joe turned his head searching for his brother Adam's voice.

"Okay! okay! I have to go now, nice meetin' ya." Joe pulled his hand away then ran to his horse. "Bye." Kicking his horse he rode quickly to catch up to the man in black. The man watched him ride away, a look of longing on his face..."_see ya soon, Joe."_

_****_

Little Joe looked out of the school window and just as he knew it would be, the man was standing alone in the yard. Each day it seemed like the man got a bit closer to the door...it gave him the shivers. Oh, the man was nice and he always made it a point to talk to him..._but why_? He didn't speak to the other kids.

"Little Joseph....please sit down. Now class, this year we are going to have a costume party on Halloween! Doesn't that sound exciting!" Miss Jones smiled with her big teeth on display. The girls giggled while the boys groaned. "Now, it will be so much fun! Why I even talked to Mr. Cartwright and he offered the Ponderosa for the party!" Miss Jones even giggled herself with the thought of being so close to Adam Cartwright. "You make a costume, but it doesn't have to be grand....why you can go as a farmer, or a cowboy, or an Indian....of course, I'm going as Juliet..." a dreamy look settled on her face and Joe thought he was going to throw up. Of course he would be able to give Adam the dickens..."and remember it's Little Joseph's birthday too. Now, class dismissed."

The kids gathered their things and ran for the door, but Little Joe lingered in the classroom hoping that the man would leave before he went outside. He rummaged through his desk pretending to be looking for something. "Little Joseph, what are you waiting for? I have to be at the dressmakers in ten minutes. Hurry now..." Miss Jones turned her back which Joe took advantage of by sticking out his tongue at her.

Joe straightened his back, _he was going to do this_. That man wasn't going to hurt him, maybe he would have left by now. Joe opened the door and found the man at the bottom of the steps. "Uh....hello." Joe tried to scoot by him but he felt the man grab his hand.

"Joe, it's so nice to be alone with you. I wanted to know if you would like some candy?" The man held out a large sack of candy for Joe. "Lots of good things to eat."

Joe put his hand in the sack, drawing out a long black licorice stick. "I like these the best!" He smiled at the man, he loved candy.

"Really, me too. They're the very best. Of course, I like the lemon drops too."

"Yeah...I like jawbreakers." They sat down on the step discussing the best candy to eat, when the door opened and Miss Jones came out the door.

"Andy, how often do you get treats?" Mr. Manson asked Joe.

"My name is Joe, remember?" Mr. Manson nodded but didn't say anything.

"Little Joseph, why are you still here? Your Pa is going to be angry." Miss Jones turned to the man talking to Joe and smiled. "Introduce me, please."

"Yes, mam. This is Mr. Manson."

"Hello, I'm Miss Jones the teacher. Are you new in town Mr. Manson?"

"Yes." Mr. Manson turned away put off by the woman. He knew her type, old maid if he ever saw one. "I must go now, goodbye Joe. Miss Jones." He hurried away....everything had been going so good....Joe had really liked talking to him...._that woman better not interfere_.

Miss Jones watched the man walk away, "Is he a friend of your father's Little Joseph?"

"No...he's new in Virginia City. Bye, Miss Jones." Joe ran to his horse in a hurry to get home. He smiled as he ate the licorice on the way home, better to have it finished before he got there. Joe couldn't help wondering about Mr. Manson, he was a little strange but Pa says give everyone the benefit of doubt. Joe's mind wandered as he rode the trail, _'wonder why that man called me Andy? '_

_****_

Douglas Manson sipped a cup of coffee looking out the window of the hotel room. He had missed his chance yesterday and now he had to wait until Monday. A whole weekend not seeing Andy. He guessed he should think about him as Joe but it was so much easier saying Andy in his mind.

The street wasn't busy a few shoppers looking in the windows. Then he felt his heart flutter...there was Joe and a large boy called Hoss, crossing the street. Now...this was his chance. He hurried out of the room, _'Andy wait for me!' . _

"Hoss, I don't want to go to the Mercantile, you go." Joe pulled back against Hoss's hand, digging his boots in the dirt street pulling with all his might.

"Joe, come on, we'll get some sweetin' at the store."

"I don't' want any!" Joe tugged again against his brother's strength.

"You love sweetin', just like I do. Pa gave us the money and I want some."

Joe firmed his lips, he had eaten the sack of candy from Mr. Manson on the way home yesterday and was now sick of it. "NO!"

"All right, then you just stay here on the sidewalk. Punkin, you are the most temperamental critter I ever knew." Hoss stomped off, he wasn't missin' his candy because Joe wanted to act like a baby. He knew he was acting like a kid, but he just loved the sweetin', _besides it was probably good for you_.

Joe smiled as Hoss walked away...

"Joe!" Mr. Manson walked toward him quickly making Joe take a step back. Sometimes Mr. Manson was a bit scary he seemed so....

"Hello. You goin' to the Mercantile?"

"Are you?" Mr. Manson smiled at the small child, he would do whatever Joe was doing.

"Nah...I had enough sweetin' yesterday." They smiled at each other with their secret in tact. "You lookin' for a job? My brother Adam said the mines are hiring men right now."

"No...that's not my line of work. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." Manson looked around then spied a bench under a tree down the street. "We can sit down there."

"I'm suppose to stay here, but I guess it will be all right." The two walked down the street and sat down in the shade. "What do ya want to talk about?"

Manson took a deep breath...."have you ever heard of a boy called Andy around here?"

"Sure, there's Andy Smith, Andy Jenkins, and another Andy lives outside of town." Joe counted the boys on his fingers, he was smart and learned names quickly.

"Oh...very good. No, this Andy is about your age and he's a lot like you."

Joe bit his lip trying to remember the boy. "I don't guess I know him."

"Think Joe....Andy is smart...he's has green eyes and he's a ...."

'No...there's no one like that at school." Joe looked down the street to see if Hoss had left the store yet, but he still saw no sign of him.

"Joe!" Manson said sharply, grabbing his wrist hard. At the look of fear on Joe's face he calmed down," this is very important. Andy needs me...he's waiting for me to find him. If only I can find him before his birthday."

"Is he lost then?" At the man's nod, "what day is his birthday?"

"It's October 31st. Andy always loved having Halloween as his birthday."

"That's my birthday, too!" Little Joe said in awe. "So he's lost?"

"Yes...yes, he's lost. We have to find him. I know you're such a smart boy that you can help me look for him."

"Sure I can. I've read lots of dime novels and I can be a detective!" Joe's eyes shined with awe...._Joe Cartwright, detective. _

"Good! Now where can we meet to discuss our plan on finding Andy. Can I meet you somewhere tomorrow?"

"I have to go to church tomorrow then we are goin' fishin....hey you want to go fishin' with us? I'll ask Pa....

"No! No...I think we better not do that. We have to have a secret pact to find Andy...no one else can know."

"Why?"

"Why, because I think a bad man took Andy from me. If he finds out we're looking for him...who knows what will happen. So....you can't tell anyone in your family what we are going to do. Do you understand, Joe?" Joe stared into the eyes of a man that scared him but there was something that called to him............

"Little Joe...where's your Pa?" Sheriff Coffee had been watching Little Joe Cartwright and the stranger sitting on the bench for quite a while.

"Oh...he's at home Sheriff Coffee. I'm here with Hoss." Joe pointed down the street to Hoss who had just come out of the mercantile and was looking for him.

"You best get then boy. Say hi to your Pa for me." He watched Joe run up the street to his brother then he turned to the man who had been sitting with Joe. "I guess I didn't catch your name, Mr."

"I'm Douglas Manson, Sheriff. Joe and I are old friends."

"Oh...know the family do ya? I guess I was getting' a might suspicious....it's my job you know."

"Yes...well, I must be off...good day, Sheriff." Manson walked calmly away though his heart was beating extremely fast. He didn't need for the law to become involved in his plans. Andy was coming around...he could almost believe that Andy was seeing the light....just for a moment something had passed between them.

****

Douglas Manson hated the night. Every night he dreamed the same dream until he cried out in his sleep, waking up, feeling like he was in a deep hangover. Taking a gulp of whiskey had become a nightly ritual. Sighing, he laid down closed his eyes and wished that he would sleep through the night...

_He was in a hallway and Andy was sitting in a chair waiting for him, he didn't want to take his hand but he always did, they walked down the long hallway and entered a bedroom, where he shut the door. The scene shifted with Andy now laying in bed....he was dying....something had happened but he couldn't remember...."Andy...Andy_"

*****

Little Joe tossed and turned in bed as his dream wove a story. _He was sitting in a small hallway and a man entered the room taking his hand, leading him into a room at the back of the house. The man was talking to him but he couldn't understand what the man was saying....a word to two...."be quiet".....The dream shifted and he was alone and very ill laying in a bed. The man washed his face with a rag, but he was so hot....hot .....the man was calling his name...."Andy...Andy!"_

Joe screams rent the air, dragging Ben Cartwright from a sound sleep, sitting up he reached for his robe then hurried down the hall. "Joe! Son wake up, you're fine." Ben tried shaking him but Joe was lost in the nightmare, "Joe, wake up!" Ben pulled him up into his arms.

"DADDY! DADDY!" Joe struck out with his fists and kicked as hard as he could..."let me go!"

"Pa, what's happening, Joe having a nightmare?" Adam rushed over to the bed. "Get him up, he has to wake up." Together they pulled Joe to his feet, shaking him. "Little Joe...wake up now, it's all right." They kept trying but Little Joe was lost in his dreams, his screams filled the bedroom.

"Here is some water, Pa." Hoss rushed into the room handing the glass to Ben but they couldn't get Joe to sip the water. Adam took the glass and tossed it into Joe's face.

"Adam!" Ben sounded exasperated but the water did the trick, Joe started crying the nightmare was over. "Hoss, get me a clean night shirt." They soon had Joe changed and back in bed. "Little Joe...you okay now?" Ben touched his lips to Joe's forehead testing his temperature. "You don't feel hot...just take it easy." Joe fell back to sleep a few minutes later.

"Little Joe hasn't had a nightmare like that in quite awhile."

"Pa...why was Little Joe calling you Daddy? I never heard him say that before." Hoss tucked the covers a little tighter around his brother. "That was strange."

"Hoss, Little Joe was having a nightmare, it didn't mean anything. Now, let's all get back to bed."

The night settled back into darkness but Little Joe tossed and turned..."_Daddy....Daddy._...."

Manson opened his eyes...the light was shining through the window onto his bed. At first he couldn't remember then his soul lightened with hope. For the first time in nine years he felt as if a great weight had been lifted. A memory of his dream stayed with him...._a child calling for his Daddy. The tears ran down his face as he sobbed with relief. Finally....he knew that he had found his son. _

The breakfast table was quiet the next morning, Little Joe was not in a good mood and the rest of the family was afraid to question Joe about his nightmare. They ate in silence only with Hoss eating with his usual appetite.

"Son, we're not going into church this morning, so why don't you do your chores then we'll take a picnic and go fishing." Ben tried to coax a smile out of his youngest son but the boy only nodded.

"Okay." Joe drank his milk then pushed his chair back from the table. "Hoss you comin?" Hoss gulped his coffee and stuffed a biscuit into his mouth, hurrying to catch up to his little brother.

"I'm worried about Little Joe, I don't think he's feeling well. Should I ride in for Dr. Martin and ask him to come out?" Adam always pretended to be unconcerned when it came to the baby of the family, but he remembered those dark days after Marie.

"No, let's give it a day or so, he might be catching something, I haven't heard of anyone having the mumps or measles but you never know." Ben frowned with worry, was Little Joe starting those terrible dreams again? After Marie had died he had went into a state of shock, dreams or maybe they should be called nightmares every night. It had taken months for him to return to the happy little boy he had always been.

******

Douglas Manson rode out that morning to the Ponderosa after he discovered that the family had not attended church. If the boy was fishing he might be able to lure him away with the promise of candy. He sat on a hill close to the ranch waiting for a sign that the family was leaving for Lake Tahoe. Finally his patience paid off. Following at a distance he noticed how all the boys talked to their father. _A man like that shouldn't have three sons....but in a way he didn't...the two older boys meant nothing to him.....but Andy......_

There was a sandy beach where the family liked to fish and swim when the weather permitted. Hoss sat on the rocks with his pole in his hand, letting the warm sun make him sleepy. Adam and Ben had laid out a blanket with the picnic basket on top. "Adam, let's ride over to the North pasture before lunch. Little Joe you stay with Hoss." Joe turned watching them ride away then walked over to his big brother who had already fallen asleep. Little Joe giggled, as he took the fishing line wrapping it around Hoss' pant leg.

The sky was a deep blue with large fluffy clouds, Joe couldn't resist lying down on the blanket thinking about last night. He knew he had a nightmare but it was all so strange...._he was sitting in the hallway when a man approached....a man.....Daddy. Why would he call that man Daddy? The dream scared him....he had been so hot... he couldn't breathe and he was calling for help. _

A shadow fell across Little Joe's body, he turned looking into the face of the man in his dream.

"Little Joe, I hope you don't mind but I thought I would fish with you." Manson smiled into his son's eyes.

"OH....I....sit down Mr. Manson. My Pa and Adam will be back in a moment. Hoss is sleepin'." Joe pointed to Hoss laying on the rock. "We're havin' a picnic, are you hungry?"

"Not really. Look, I brought the candy you liked." Manson took out a large piece of licorice dosed with a sleeping drug. "Here you go." A shiver ran through Joe as he touched the man's hand.

Joe took the candy but hesitated on eating it, he knew his Pa would not be best pleased if he ate the candy before dinner. "I'll eat it later." Little Joe stuffed it into his pocket. Taking his courage in hand Joe stared into Mr. Manson's eyes. "I dreamed about you last night."

Mr. Manson' eyes gleamed with surprise. "Really, tell me about it."

"I was in a hallway and you came an took my hand, we walked down the hall into a bedroom. Then...." Joe couldn't remember what happened next..."then later I was sick in a bed....

"Andy! You remember!" Manson pulled Joe into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Let go....stop!" Little Joe pushed back against him, his heart was racing. "Don't !"

"Hey, what's goin' on here!" Hoss had woken with Little Joe's screams. "What are ya doing ta Little Joe?"

Manson rubbed his eyes as if coming back from a long distance..."nothing, nothing. We were just talking weren't we Little Joe?"

Joe nodded his head....he didn't understand if Mr. Manson was a nice man or not. "It's okay Hoss, this is Mr. Manson, I met him in town the other day." The sound of horses drew their attention as Adam and Ben rode close to the shore. Dismounting they tied their horses.

"Hello, can I help you?" Ben was friendly but a bit reserved, after all, this man was on his property without permission.

"Nice to meet you. " Mr. Manson smiled charmingly. "Little Joe asked me to come fishing with him, today. I hope that's okay?"

All eyes turned to Joe...who nodded his head. "I asked him yesterday, Pa. I forgot to tell you."

"I see. In that case we are pleased if you join us, Mr. Manson. Are you new to Virginia City?" The conversation soon became all adult an Little Joe's mind drifted away. Mr. Manson had scared him calling him Andy, but he understood that he was very upset and was looking for the lost boy. Maybe after lunch he could get Mr. Manson alone to talk to him.

Soon the food was eaten, with Hoss patting his full stomach.

"Pa, I want to show Mr. Manson where I go swimming." Joe pointed down the way, hoping to get out of reach and hearing of his family.

"All right, don't talk Mr. Manson to death, Little Joe." Ben smiled as the man and boy walked away. He watched as Joe reached into his pocket bringing out a piece of candy to eat. _That boy...he has such a sweet tooth. _

_****_

Roy Coffee just stepped out of the sheriff's office when he heard a man yell his name. Adam Cartwright was galloping his horse down the street. "Roy!"

"Adam, what's the matter? " The sheriff had never seen Adam so upset. "Is your father all right?"

"Yes...it's Little Joe. He's been kidnapped _!"_ Roy's jaw dropped in surprise. Adam dismounted tying his horse to the post. "It happened today at the Lake."

"What? Why?" Roy stuttered out the sentence.

"He went off with a man named Manson to look at the shoreline but he never returned."

"Manson, hey, isn't that the man he was talkin' to yesterday?"

"I don't know. Little Joe met him somewhere then today the man shows up at the lake. Pa invited him to share our picnic with us..."

"Let's get over to the hotel and see if he's still there." Roy and Adam ran down the street, up the steps, opening the door to the hotel. "Ralph, is that Manson still here?"

"Manson? Hmm, no he checked out this morning."

"Did he leave a forwarding address?"

"No....just paid his bill and left. Nice man, no problems at all." Ralph turned back to the desk looking at the register. "He's paid through today."

"We have to get a posse organized, Little Joe must be terrified. Do you think he wants money?"

"Yes...what other reason is there? We expect a ransom note soon. I have to get back to the Ponderosa, Pa is having the men search the area."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Roy watched Adam gallop out of town. The thought of anyone stealing a child was distressing, but his best friends' child was unthinkable_._

******

Joe sat against the cave wall, he had cried and begged the man to let him go. Something was the matter with Mr. Manson_. He was acting so strange_, and he kept calling him Andy. "Mr. Manson, please my Pa is going to get really mad at me if we don't go home soon."

"Andy, I'm your Daddy, you don't need to worry about anyone else." At the look of fear on his son's face he leaned down close to him. "Now don't you worry about it, I'm not mad. Are you feeling better now?"

Joe nodded his head, he had thrown up several times after waking up. It must have been that candy, it just didn't taste good. "I want to go home!" Joe jumped up running to the mouth of the cave, but Manson grabbed him shaking him hard.

"Stop it!" He pulled Little Joe across his knee, giving him a hard swat. "You do as I tell you, understand?" At Joe's nod, he pointed to the blanket on the floor. "And don't get up again." Joe ran to the blanket throwing himself face down, sobbing his fears. "Now, when you wake up we will talk about our plans to return home....won't you like that?"

Joe nodded his head but he was already trying to outwit the man in his mind. _This was his home_.

The cave darkened as the light faded from the front entrance. Manson lit a lamp then started talking to Little Joe in whispers. "Andy, where did you go when you left me, do you remember?"

Joe shook his head no. "Please..."

"I loved you so much, but you don't have to talk about right now. We'll have many talks about your death."

Joe's eyes widened...."death?" As Manson nodded at him, Little Joe curled up into a ball, his thumb finding it's way to his mouth....he wanted his Pa....

_****_

Joe sat quietly listening to the man rant about how life had treated him unfairly. Joe found if he kept still the man would forget he was even there for hours at a time. Looking out of the cave entrance Little Joe could see the sunshine glinting off the rocks. He wanted to run but Manson had tied his legs together.

"Andy...." Manson sat down in front of him with a look of wonder and awe on his face. "Tell me what it was like after you died."

"Died? I didn't die...I'm alive." Joe scooted as far away as possible from the man. "Why can't I go home?"

"Andy...you died nine years ago....remember? We were in the room together and you.....you were ill...and you died."

"No, it wasn't me!" Joe tears ran down his face. "My Pa is going to make you sorry you took me!" Joe kicked his feet out hard.

"Andy, when you died did you go to Heaven? Did you see Angels?"

Joe bit his lip the man was crazy, he didn't know what to say. "No...I didn't see any Angels."

"Really...I thought for sure you would go to Heaven."

"NO! My name is Joe not Andy!"

The man leaned away from him, sitting back against the wall. Dreamily he started to tell his story._ "I had been to see a doctor but he said you were going to die. I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving me, so I searched until I found a doctor that could help us. He knew so many wonderful wise ideas, he had been to India, Tibet, all over the world. I talked for many hours to him then he told me how to save you." The man patted Joe's legs, the touch gentle and loving._

Joe tried to understand but the man was talking nonsense. "Andy was ill but you wanted to save him. That was a good thing."

_"Yes...but the doctor said I had to plan your death. I took your hand and led you to the room, then I helped you drink the potion the doctor had given me. You didn't want to drink it... but I forced you. I"m sorry if I hurt you." Manson turned his head smiling at Joe. "You were such a beautiful child, you still are...it's amazing how like your old body is to your new one. You still have your green eyes...."_

Joe closed his eyes shutting out the terror he was feeling. "What happened?"

_"The day was October 31st. Some call it Hallow's Eve. The spirits are roaming the night, so you had to die by the first stroke of midnight. Your soul had to pass at the right time to be reborn again. I was so afraid but it worked. You are Andy Manson my son."_

"My Pa is Ben Cartwright and my Mother's name is Marie. I was born here on the Ponderosa, my brother's were there. I"m sorry, but I'm not Andy." Joe said gently.

_"Andy, of course you had to be reborn into another life. It was very hard to find you but I know you are my son. You were born on Oct. 31st right before midnight. Did you not dream of me?"_

Joe bit his lip he had dreamed of this man..._what did it mean?_ "I don't want to be Andy!" Joe screamed again and again.

"Stop it! You have no choice, you have been reincarnated into this life, but you're mine!" Manson put his hands over his ears shutting out the cries. "You better stop saying that....or you might regret it." The ominous sounding words brought Joe's scream to a halt. A deep fear settled into his soul, he had to find a way to escape.

As Little Joe sat wiping away his tears he remembered something Adam had told him. "_You can do anything if you believe in yourself."_ Joe sat up straighter then a determined look came over his face, he was a Cartwright.

"Daddy...my legs hurt, can you loosen the ties_?"_

_****_

"Pa, you have to rest. I know we'll find Little Joe soon." Adam had been trying to get his father to lie down for the last few hours. Joe had been missing for almost a week, no sign of a ransom note. It was as if he had just disappeared from the territory. His father was exhausted from worry about his youngest son.

"Adam, I will rest when we find your brother. I can't understand why we haven't received a ransom note yet. He has to be all right." Ben rubbed a hand across his face, his cheeks were damp with tears. "I want you to go to Virginia City and see if Roy as heard anything.

"Pa...Roy will contact us if he has information." At the look of despair on Ben's face, Adam gave his father a hug, "all right, maybe there is word."

_*******_

Joe had been playing along with Manson for several days hoping to be able to escape but he was being watched closely. "Andy, breakfast is ready." The man dished up a plate of food handing it to his son. "I think today we are going to leave, you'll enjoy the trip home."

"Home? Daddy I forgot... where is home?" Joe tried to act as normal as possible. "I'm ready to go."

"Good! First we'll go to San Francisco then catch a train to the East. Everyone will be so glad you're alive again." Joe sighed, the man had no idea how crazy he was acting. "Eat up...we have a long journey before us."

Joe was excited to be leaving the cave, now he would have a chance to get away. The man had packed the extra horse with their supplies then they rode toward Carson City. Joe breathed deeply the air smelled wonderful. "Daddy, what day is it?

"Oct. 30th. Tomorrow is your birthday." Manson smiled. His son was everything he'd hoped he'd be. Bright, handsome, smart...a wonderful boy. "We'll be Carson City by then and we'll have cake and presents."

Joe nodded his head, tomorrow he would go home.

******

Adam had checked in Virginia City but there still wasn't any news. He didn't understand why there wasn't a ransom note. "Adam, Adam!" Abigail Jones hurried across the street. "Adam, any word on Little Joseph yet?"

"No, we're still looking_." God, he didn't have time for this woman._

"Well, you let me know, we miss him so." Abigail turned away then stopped, "it might not be anything, but that man was at the school talking to Joe."

"What? When"?"

"I had seen him outside the school for days, but one day I was leaving and Joe and the man were sitting on the steps talking. He seemed very nice. Anyway, they were eating candy of all things...I knew your father wouldn't' like that but I was late leaving the school because Little Joseph didn't leave the classroom on time."

"Why, was Little Joe in trouble?"

"No...as matter of fact, he had been watching out the windows for days, as if something was bothering him. Then that day, the class was dismissed but he sat back down at his desk as if looking for something. I shooed him away, I was late for a dressmaker appointment."

"So, Manson had been watching Joe for days?"

" I...guess so. Oh, I should have told someone."

"Miss Jones...you couldn't have known anything like this would happen. I have to go. My father wants to thank you for moving the party to the school tomorrow."

"Of course! We miss Little Joseph so much!"

"Goodbye, Miss Jones." Adam walked away changing his mind about this kidnapping_. Maybe just maybe it had nothing to do with money._

The man must have stalking Little Joe for weeks, trying to find the best time to kidnap him. But....it didn't make sense for him to come to the lake and meet the family. He was taking a big chance showing his face.  
_So if it wasn't money....what was it?"_

_****_

Joe was almost enjoying himself. Mr. Manson turned out to be funny. He could tell a good story that would make you double over with laughter. If he wasn't crazy Joe would have really liked him. "So there I was knee deep in snow, with my dog sliding down the hill landing on top of me." Manson, laughed, "I was stuck there until your grandfather came and lifted Ralph off of me." Joe laughed until the tears ran down his face.

They spent an enjoyable morning along the trail. Joe knew that soon they would reach the main road to Carson City. Then he would be able to act but in a way he was sorry for Mr. Manson...he so wanted his son back. Joe was deep in thought until an idea occurred to him. If Mr. Manson was caught they would put him in jail....and that seemed terribly unfair to him.

_What he had to do was escape to go home, have Mr. Manson leave without being arrested and convince his father not to bring charges against him. Little Joe was known for his plans that he put in action. Joe smiled to himself...he was a Cartwright and they always did the right thing._

Manson was acting strangely as if he didn't want to reach Carson City. He decided to spend another night on the trail. Joe had learned to just follow his lead he knew Mr. Manson did everything for a reason.

The next morning on his 10th birthday, Little Joe awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. Mr. Manson was very happy, singing a song off tune. "Morning, Andy....Happy Birthday, son."

"Thank you." Joe sat up in his blankets wishing it would have been his Pa with him that morning. "I can't believe I'm ten years old."

Manson laughed, "wait until you're forty." Manson rummaged around in his saddlebags, then brought out a wrapped package. "Here's your present."

"Thanks!" Joe smiled as he tore the wrapping paper to find a small box inside. He opened it and gasped. A small gold pocket watch lay nestled in velvet. As Joe opened the case lid he read the inscription engraved. "_To my son, Andy Manson. I love you, Dad."_

Joes' tears glistened making his green eyes shine. "Thank you, Dad." _How sad that this man had to give this watch to a boy that wasn't his._ "So we're going to Carson City today."

"That's right. You know Andy I just know that our lives are going to be wonderful. We were lost to each other for so long...but now we're together."

****

The trip didn't take long to Carson City. It seemed like Mr. Manson never stopped talking and it was all about Andy as if he was alive. Joe sighed, this was going to be a juggling act to reconcile both his family and Mr. Manson.

As they entered town Joe's eyes widened, his picture was plastered all over the streets. '_Reward Missing :Little Joe Cartwright, Kidnapped.'_

Joe bent his head...now what was he to do? "Mr. Manson....I mean Dad...uh...maybe we should push on to another town."

"Andy, we have to stop here. We can catch the stage to San Francisco, now don't give me any trouble. " Joe pulled his cowboy hat lower onto his forehead, hoping that he wouldn't be recognized.

They dismounted at the hotel tying their horses at the post. Entering the lobby of the hotel, Little Joe tried to keep his eyes on the floor. "My son and I need a room for the night. Where can I book tickets for the stage?"  
"Here. We handle the ticketing. How many do you need?"

"Two to San Francisco." Manson bought the tickets, picked up his key, then turned to Joe. "Andy, let's go to our room." Little Joe hurried to do his bidding, he needed to get out of sight. They started climbing the staircase when Little Joe bumped into old man Stevens.

"Little Joe Cartwright, never look where ya goin'. I'm goin' to give your father an ear full when I see him. Dad blamed kids." Mr. Steven went on the down the staircase swearing at Little Joe.

"Andy, watch where you're going. Manson opened the door letting Joe lead the way. "Nice room." They settled down for a nap, at least Manson did, as soon as he slept Joe planned on escaping.

****

Joe had sat down at the table taking a quick peak at the bed. It was almost two o'clock and Mr. Manson was sound asleep, now was the time to escape. The only thing was he couldn't leave him without writing a note.

_Dear Mr. Manson,_

I am so sorry but I have to go home and explain to my family that I'm all right. I don't want my Pa to hurt you or send you to jail. I will try to return tomorrow. You are a good father and I would have been proud to be your son.

Joe...Andy.

Manson awoke about an hour later. "Andy, you awake son?" He turned to the other bed but it was empty. "Andy?" Andy was gone, but where? Jumping out of bed...he clutched his chest...a sharp pain hit him. Damn! A note on the table caught his eye, rushing to the table he picked it up reading quickly. Andy was gone.... He sat down on the bed and the pain subsided. He had to get his son back...he was never going to be alone again. _"Son, I"m coming....you're never leaving me again, even if we have to be together in death._

****

Ben Cartwright rode with Adam and Hoss to Carson City. They had checked Virginia City inside and out. Ben was exhausted he couldn't believe someone would kidnap his child, though Little Joe always acted very brave he must be terrified. Adam had tried to reassure him that anyone that kidnapped Little Joe Cartwright was in for a rude awakening. He was a sweet boy but if left unsupervised became a human tornado.

"It's goin' to be a full moon tonight. Little Joe says that it's always lucky to have a full moon on Halloween, and it's his birthday too." Hoss wiped his eyes, he had cried buckets ever since his little brother had disappeared. "He's goin' to miss his party." At sixteen years old, Hoss was still kid enough to remember how much birthdays parties meant. "I'm goin' to give him a new rifle...he had his eye on it at the Mercantile." Hoss blew his nose hard.

Adam reached over patting his brother's arm. "He'll love that present, Hoss."

The day was waning when the Cartwrights' arrived in Carson City. They stabled their horses then made their way to the Hotel. "Pa can we eat dinner soon, I'm powerful hungry." Hoss rubbed his stomach, he felt sometimes if he didn't eat he would faint away.

"All right, let's eat here at the hotel." They soon had a table filled with food for Hoss, talking quietly between themselves. "I will talk to the Sheriff again after dinner, Adam you get us rooms."

"Cartwright, I have a bone to pick with you!" Old man Stevens was always a trouble maker and Ben Cartwright had no time for him.

"Look, I will talk to you tomorrow, you know that right now I don't have the time to deal with your problems."

"Hmm, like father like son I always say. That little whelp of yours practically knocks me down the staircase this morning, now you're too good to talk to me!" He turned stomping out of the room.

"What on earth was that about?" Ben shook his head, crazy old man.

Joe kicked the horse hard in the side hanging onto the mane riding bareback. He had stolen the horse from the livery stable, he hoped the man didn't charge him for horse theft. The dusk had given away to darkness, Joe knew it must be about six o'clock. A large yellow moon was rising...the Harvest moon or the Stalker's moon. The deep shadows fell across the road and he could hear the coyotes crying in the distance. Joe felt fear ride with him...._Halloween when the goblins danced at night._

The wind had started howling in the trees making them sway. Joe tears were running down his face he was so afraid, but he knew the wind couldn't hurt him....ghosts were another matter. Everyone knew that ghosts and goblins were out on Halloween night. It was fun at home with his family all around him celebrating his birthday in a nice warm house but he had never been alone on Halloween night outside.

Terrified he looked behind him seeing a large cloaked figure riding toward him! Joe kicked the old horse in the ribs he had to escape the Headless Horseman! He could hear the hoof beats gaining on him, "PA! PA", Joe's screams echoed in the wind. Joe veered off the edge of the road onto the grass,losing control of the horse, he ran into the trees under a low hanging branch knocking him off the horse.

The man rode gently forward dismounting his horse. "_There you are, little one. Time to go home with me."_

****  
Ben looked around the dining room watching Mr. Stevens hobble into the room. What did he say earlier? Something about Joe...."Mr. Stevens!" Ben hurried to the old man who raised his cane in anger...."

"Get away from me, Cartwright!"

****

The Cartwrights were riding as fast as possible to find Little Joe. Once they had figured out that Manson had been at the hotel everything fit. They had entered the hotel room finding Joe's note on the floor. What Joe was talking about they didn't understand but Ben knew in his heart that his son was heading for home, the Ponderosa.

****  
As light rain began to fall the man wrapped his cloak tighter around Andy keeping him dry. Manson was lost unable to figure out where he was. He had been riding for hours without a sign of anyone. Sighing, he hoped that Andy was all right, but his head had been bleeding profusely for several hours. Finally he saw a light ahead, kicking his horse he galloped quickly toward it but drew his horse to a stop. The Ponderosa lay before him. Giving in to fate he walked his horse to the house and dismounted carrying his light burden to the door. He took the door knocker and struck it sharply until a Chinese man opened the door.

****  
They rode into the yard the windows were all shining with light. They rushed into the house with guns drawn but the great room was empty. "Joseph! Joseph!" Ben stood still waiting for an answer when Hop Sing appeared at the top of the steps.

"He here..." Ben, Adam and Hoss ran up the steps going to Little Joe's room. A small lantern was lit by the bed...where Joe lay asleep. A white bandage was wrapped around his head.

"JOE!" Ben knelt down beside the bed gently pushing Joe's hair away from his forehead, he could feel the heat radiating off of him. "Adam, we need a doctor! Hurry!" Adam ran out of the room, down the stairs to the waiting horses. "Hoss..

"Pa!"

Ben looked up into the green eyes of Manson who was standing in the corner of the room with a gun drawn and pointing toward them.

"What did ya do to Joe?" Hoss took a step forward but the gun was raised in his direction.

"HOSS, stop!" Ben tried to contain his anger at this man who had kidnapped his child. "What's going on? We found Little Joe's note. He wants us to understand...."

"This is not Little Joe." Ben and Hoss gasped aloud. "This is my son, Andy Manson. He had an accident on the road so I brought him here. You have to help me save my son!" Manson dropped to his knees beside Joe's bed and laid his head against Joe's body. "I can't lose him again." Ben and Hoss stared at each other completely in the dark.

"Hoss, go get us some coffee, go on, I'll be all right." Ben settled down on one side of the bed with Manson on the other. Both loved the boy, both believed he was their son....

******

Doc Martin raised up from examining Little Joe. The child was dying there was no doubt. He wasn't sure if it was the hit to the head, or not. All that mattered was that Ben Cartwright was going to lose his youngest son.

"I'm sorry Ben....he's not going to make it." Ben groaned but fell to his knees hugging his baby to him.

"No...no." Ben murmured the words over and over, he couldn't believe after they found him again that he was going to lose him.

Adam's rage boiled at Manson standing over in the corner. "You are a dead man, Mr. if my little brother dies."

Hoss was sitting on the edge of the bed in tears. "Doc. please you have to do somethin'!"

"I can't. He must have an concussion but for some reason he's not acting right. He won't respond to any stimulate I've given him. It's as if he's not able to respond to my medicine."

Manson said nothing but listened calmly. _They were not going to be able to cure Andy, he had made sure of that. Before the Cartwright's had arrived he had given Andy the same potion he had given him ten years ago. Soon his heart would stop of it's own accord. Then....Andy would depart from Joe's body and begin searching for a new home...a new body to inhabit. It would mean another long search to find his child. _

"Manson do you know how hard he hit the tree limb?" Doc Martin didn't understand what was going on but he believed this man had hidden knowledge.

"He ran under the tree limb, it was so close to the ground that the boy couldn't have missed hitting it. I'm so sorry." Manson sat down on the floor putting his head on his crossed arms. "He was a fine boy. I knew he was my son as soon as I saw him. Those green eyes shine with happiness. You have to understand that Andy was destined to me with me."

The Cartwright's couldn't believe what he was saying. _The man was mad.  
_  
"Manson, did you give Little Joe something to take?" Doc Martin took Joe's pulse, it was very slow as if his body was winding down. Manson bit his lip then nodded yes.

"I had to give him the potion." Four exclamations echoed in the room. 'You don't understand! Andy has to leave this body....I realized that your son Joe was just to strong for him....he could never be Andy if your son was in charge."

Adam walked over dragging Manson to his feet, hitting him hard across the face. "You killed my brother!" Adam hit him again."

"Adam stop! " Ben shouted then finally rushed to separate them. "Doc, can you make Joe spit up the medicine?"

'No....it's too late." Doc Martin held out his hand to Manson. "Let me see the bottle of medicine." Manson slipped the empty bottle into his hand.

" It's all gone now...it has to work this time."

Andy lay still on the bed but something was drawing him to the surface. He heard voices talking...he heard his Daddy's voice. '"Daddy! Daddy! Andy screamed again, "help me!"

The boy's eyes opened wide but then he saw his father. "Daddy? Daddy?" Ben rushed to Joe's side but the child was only looking at Manson. "Daddy, where have you been?" Ben pulled back in shock not understanding why Joe was calling Manson, Daddy.

_"Andy!" Manson fell to knees gathering Andy into his arms. "I love you, son. I missed you so much." They hugged each other tightly both afraid of losing the other._

"I...I don't feel well." Andy rubbed his eyes looking around at the strange people gathered in the room. "Are we at the hotel?"

"No...no. Andy I have to tell you something. We will meet again soon, you have to believe me!" Manson sobbed quietly then felt a small hand on his face... looking up he saw his son smiling at him in love.

"I'll be there, Daddy." Andy laid back down closing his eyes. Manson screamed in anguish...."my son, my son." Clutching his chest Manson let out a groan collapsing against the bed....they were both gone. 

"JOE! JOE!" Ben, Adam and Hoss were in shock, "Doc Martin! Do something!"

The doctor quickly took Joe's pulse but he couldn't find the beat of his heart. "Ben....I'm so sorry."

"NO! Joe!" Ben pushed Manson's body away from his son, gathering Little Joe into his arms, his baby. "JOSEPH! Come back to me!" Hoss fell to his knees sobbing loudly while Adam stood in shock. This couldn't be happening!

****

A far off cry drew Joe's attention but he knew that voice. His Pa was calling to him. _"Pa? Where are you? Pa..._...the mist....Joe had to find his father...._please where is my Pa_? Little Joe felt as if he was floating...then a bright light....

"Pa?" Opening his eyes he stared into the most beloved face in the world... his father's. "Pa?"

"JOE! JOSEPH!" Ben felt as if his heart started beating again... his son was alive.

Several weeks passed and Adam noticed a difference in Little Joe. Walking toward the corral he saw Joe sitting on the fence looking out into the distance. _How many times had he seen him just this way since the death of Manson? _"Little Joe, Pa says supper is ready. You hungry?"

"No...Adam look how beautiful the sunset is today." Joe's face glowed with happiness. "Adam, can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes...."

Little Joe had not said much about the kidnapping and his father thought it best to let it go. "I can remember Andy and Mr. Manson now without fear. Sometimes I think I see them in the distance waving at me. They are happy, Adam."

Adam felt a shiver go over his body. He put his arm around his little brother's shoulder. "Joe, the world is made of wondrous things that we do not and will not ever understand. I think they are together...forever." Joe smiled putting his arms around Adam's neck hugging him tight.

"Forever." Joe echoed softly.

Finis!

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN _**! **2009**

Kaci

Thank you for reading my Halloween story!


End file.
